


Not the Last Of It

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Embarrassing moments, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke has a few things to say to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Last Of It

**Author's Note:**

> My beta says I'm supposed to call her out for the slow turnaround time, but meh. I'm not too upset about it. So instead, thank you, Beta-friend. :)

Rin went back to Australia without the subject coming up. Sousuke regretted that a little bit, but when Rin had returned from his mom's that afternoon, Sousuke hadn't been ready to talk. Mostly because he still couldn't give a name to the weird feeling sitting in his stomach, but also because it felt incredibly awkward to have to ask your best friend about that one time he slept with your current boyfriend. It was like having been in a threesome, but not, and it made Sousuke feel...funny. 

Sousuke wasn't sure he liked that.

"When's the next time you'll talk to him?" Seijuurou asked later that week. They were studying in the living room, and the glow from Sousuke's laptop made Seijuurou's face look shadowed.

"Dunno," Sousuke said. "He's traveling for competition for the next month, so I guess whenever he messages me?"

"Hm. Well, let me know if you want me to be there."

"Do you think it will be bad?"

"No, but I think he's going to be pretty embarrassed. And it would be fun to make him squirm a little."

Sousuke chuckled. "You're awful," he said.

"I know."

Sousuke returned his attention to his assignment. Seijuurou wormed closer, resting against Sousuke's side. A pleasant silence fell, only to be broken moments later by a loud ping from Sousuke's video chat app.

"Well shit," Sousuke said.

"Is that Matsuoka?" Seijuurou asked.

"Yeah. I swear he told me he wasn't going to be around. Wonder what's up."

"Maybe his schedule changed. Either way, it's good timing."

"It is?"

"Of course it is. We were just talking about him, and now he's here." 

Seijuurou reached over Sousuke's lap and opened the chat window. Sousuke tried not to let his unease show as he waited for the connection to stabilize. It took a few seconds, but soon Rin was there, looking tired and pale and damp.

"Hey," Sousuke said. "You look like hell. You all right?"

"No." Rin rubbed his eyes, which looked a little red around the edges. "No, I'm not."

"Sei's here, too," Sousuke said. Seijuurou leaned in and waved at the camera. "In case...you were hoping to talk to me privately."

"Eh. It's nothing that he can't hear. It'll be public knowledge by tomorrow anyway. I'm coming home."

"Home? You mean back to Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Rin, that's great!"

"Yeah...I guess."

"It's not great?"

"No, it is it's just..." Rin sighed. "They're bringing me home because Haru quit."

"Oh..." Sousuke's elation at hearing he was getting his friend back was dampened slightly by the mention of Nanase's name. "When did that happen?"

"Recently I guess. Coach brought me the letter from the Japanese Olympic Commission this afternoon, but I think he's had it for almost a week. The post date was kinda old."

"So you're replacing him?"

"Pretty much. And they swear I'm going to get the same level of training that I'm getting here, but...eh, never mind."

"No, tell me. But what?"

"But Nanase has always been a major motivating factor in Matsuoka's progress," Seijuurou interjected. "And now he's worried about will happen without him."

Rin looked away and didn't reply.

Jealous words lodged themselves in Sousuke's throat. 

"Hey, not to change the subject, but since you're here, we both have something we wanted to talk to you about," he said instead. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Rin said. "What's up?"

"It's come to our attention that Sei and I have something in common. Something we hadn't realized."

"Eh?"

"It seems we've both had sex with you," Sousuke clarified. 

Rin blinked, pale face going a horrible shade of green. "Oh," he managed at length. " _That._ "

"Uh, yeah. _That_ ," Sousuke said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"Hey!" Seijuurou said, and Rin pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Sorry, Mikoshiba. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I meant that it was just a thing. A thing that we did. It felt good, so we did it. That's all. It's essentially the same reason you and I did it, isn't it, Sousuke?" 

"No, we did it because you didn't want me 'getting it over with' with just anyone," Sousuke corrected curtly. "You _insisted_ it should be with someone I cared about."

"I didn't mean it had to be me..."

"Well who else was there? And what the hell was I supposed to think when you were the one that brought it up?" 

"I don't know! Why are you so mad at me? I was just trying to help!"

"Help? Help what?" Sousuke snapped. "Help yourself to some conveniently available dick?" 

Rin blinked at him through the screen, his face shocked and hurt. "Sousuke..." he said quietly.

"What? That's what you did, isn't it? Sucked it because it was there? It could have been anyone's and it wouldn't have mattered as long as you got to put it in your mouth."

"I..."

"Sousuke," Seijuurou said firmly. "Stop. I know you're upset, but even _I_ can tell you that's not true."

"Yeah, you would take his side, wouldn't you?" Sousuke shoved the laptop in Seijuurou's direction and stood. "Well, that's just fine because you can have him. I have nothing left to say." 

Sousuke turned and stalked out of the room.

Seijuurou and Rin were left staring at each other through the screen.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell him?" Rin sighed. 

*~*~*~*

Seijuurou let Sousuke sulk. He let him be sullen and moody and pissed off until it was bedtime, and then he put a stop to Sousuke's one man pity party by getting into bed with him and engulfing him in a huge bear hug. Sousuke wanted to shove him off, wanted to keep being mad, but he just...couldn't. Because it felt good to have him there. 

It felt safe to be in Seijuurou's arms. 

"You don't do casual, do you?" Seijuurou kissed his scarred shoulder, then his lips. "You just go for things with everything you have, caution be damned." 

"Yeah. So? What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just amazing. Not many people can do that. Not many people have the confidence to just...leap."

"It's not really confidence. More like lack of impulse control. And I've fallen on my face plenty of times."

"But you always get up and go again. I love that about you." Seijuurou kissed him again. "And despite what you might think, Matsuoka loves you, too."

Sousuke grunted, and ducked away from a third kiss. "Did you have to bring him up? You were doing much better when you were complimenting me."

"He's not gone just because you shut off the computer."

"Yes, he is. Do you see him here? I don't."

"I don't physically see him, no, but his ghost is always going to be in this bed unless we finish what you started tonight."

Sousuke frowned, not liking that answer. "So what do you want me to do? Confess? Tell you everything?"

"No. I don't need details. I just want to know what was going through your head the night it happened. Because obviously, it wasn't the same thing that was going through Matsuoka's."

Sousuke sighed. "It's embarrassing," he said. "I don't want to say it out loud."

"I promise I won't judge. I'll even tell you something embarrassing in return if you do this for me."

"How embarrassing?"

"Showering in the wrong locker room after a co-ed track tournament during middle school embarrassing. And not realizing it until I had an audience of about twenty girls admiring my naked body and a hair full of shampoo."

Sousuke could not stifle his giggle. "No..."

"Yep. They called me 'Dickoshiba' straight up until the day I graduated." 

"Is that why you went to Samezuka? Because it wasn't co-ed?" Sousuke could not stop himself from cackling with mirth. 

"Part of the reason. But since that's not here nor there right now, we'll talk about that some other time. On to you, Pookie."

"All right." Sousuke calmed himself and took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you that we um...we might have snuck a bottle of sake out of my dad's liquor stash and gone down to the beach to celebrate the night it happened. We'd just come from making nationals, and I don't know what made me think to grab the bottle but I did. It was so not something I would have normally done given how strict Rin is with his training, but I guess I knew this was it for me and I figured what the hell. Why not, right? Rin hadn't told me about Australia with Haru yet, and I hadn't told him about my shoulder so we were excited. Excited we were finally going to do something big together. As a team."

"So you were drinking?"

"I was. Rin wasn't. He had a little, but I had more. Of course, even a sip turns Rin into a giggling chatterbox, and the next thing I knew we were talking about sex. I don't even know how it came up. Maybe I said something about all the alcohol and adrenaline making me horny, I don't know. I do remember Rin laughing and telling me alcohol was supposed to kill your sex drive because it was a depressant and I...I might have said that wasn't true and that if a hot guy walked up to us right now, I would totally be able to get it up."

"What did Matsuoka say?"

"He kicked my ankle and called me an idiot and said sex was something that should only happen between two people who care for each other and not to talk like that. He said I was worth more than losing my virginity to a total stranger. And I told him he was a prude, and then demanded to know what he even knew about losing his virginity because he barely did anything outside swim and workout. Well, I said that, and he got really quiet. And then he got up..."

"To leave?"

"No. He went down to the water and just stood there. When I finally got up to join him, he got all earnest and serious with me, and made me swear to him I wouldn't just 'give it away.' He made me promise I would be safe and careful and he kept going on and on about it until I finally looked at him and said, 'well, if you're so worried, why don't you just do it?'"

"And he did?"

"Yeah...he did."

Sousuke closed his eyes. There was nothing hazy about his memories of the way Rin had kissed him. There was nothing foggy about the way Rin had urged him to sit down and spread his legs, or the loving way he'd drawn down Sousuke's zipper and pulled out his cock. There was no way he could ever forget the vision of Rin's mouth sliding up and down on him, his soft hair tickling the sensitive skin, the sound of waves crashing in the background. There was no misremembering how bright the stars had seemed when he came on Rin's tongue for the first time, or how overwhelmingly satisfied he'd felt moments later.

There was no forgetting walking back to the dorms staring at Rin's back, and finding out the next morning Rin was taking Haru to Australia.

"Did you ever talk about it?"

"Not really. Things were so hectic, it never came back up. Rin went on his scouting trip, came back, we swam at nationals, then graduation came. By the time everything was said and done, he was gone again...and I...I was busy." 

"And you met me."

"And I met you." Sousuke smiled a little. "That's kind of the best part of the story, actually."

"Mmmm, always nice to hear, though I figured as much." Seijuurou nuzzled his ear. "And listening to you tell it, it sounds to me like Matsuoka _wanted_ it to be you. I don't think he would have done something like that with anyone else." 

"He did it with you."

"Under an entirely different set of circumstances."

"That you're going to tell me about, right?"

"Not yet." Seijuurou kissed his nose. "First, you clear things up with Matsuoka. Then we'll talk more."

Sousuke frowned. "That doesn't sound very fair."

"Maybe not, but it's what needs to happen."

"Meh, fine." Sousuke said.

He settled deeper in to Seijuurou's embrace.

Seijuurou kissed his temple.


End file.
